The present invention relates to an installation for ramming the material which constitutes the refractory lining of a metallurgical vessel.
A ramming installation comprises a ramming apparatus which is movable relative to the shell of the metallurgical vessel. The ramming apparatus comprises at least one vertical ramming element provided for ramming refractory material which has previously been poured into the shell of the metallurgical vessel.